For Love
by Comet1998
Summary: Fish, awful smells, white rooms, and more things to requiring an old love. My first Gravity Falls fanfic. Rated K just in case.
1. Fish, Awful Smell, White Room

**Note: I didn't look through the stories for the show, so If anyone had made a fanfic similar to this I am briefly sorry. **

On a fine Saturday morning Dipper and Mabel were by the stream catching fish. Dipper had his right hand under his chin waiting for the fish to cling on to the hook. He then looked over to his sister who had more luck than him. Fish piled up at her side and this seemed to have bothered him.

"How'd you get that many so fast?" Dipper said.

"Do you have any bait?" Mabel said.

Dipper reeled the hook out of the water and face-palmed himself. How could he have forgotten? He reaches for the bucket of worms behind him and drove a worm onto the hook gently. The hook was then lowered into the water as the worm was still on.

Dipper waited for a while until the hook shook. Surely, it did. Dipper reeled in the hook and found a small fish attached to it. He let out a sigh. "It could've been bigger…" Dipper said.

"At least you caught a fish." Mabel said trying to brighten Dipper's mood.

"I'll be back." Dipper said standing upright and walking into the woods. "Maybe different bait can bring in the big ones."

"I guess so. Oh! Another fish." Mabel said.

Dipper brushed past the tall plant life crowding his path. He had walked down the path to the Mystery Shack and was stopped by an awful odor.

Dipper coughed at the smell. "Geez, what is that horrible smell?"

Somehow the smell was causing him to hallucinate. Trees began to triple in numbers and dance around in a circle. The sun waved to him and gave him an evil grin. The smell was worsening with every second.

Dipper's eyes started to thin. He spun in his own circle and fell down knocked out unconscious by whatever that smell had been.

A dark shadow was by his side. It copied him.

Mabel stopped fishing as the pile of fish was extremely high. She then looked to the tall grass watching as her twin brother returned.

His pupil was somehow red. But that wasn't what Mabel was actually paying attention to.

"So where's your better bait?" Mabel asked.

Dipper had looked around himself and retrieved a slug.

"Heh heh. Most have dropped it." He said as his voice was slightly more deep than it was before. He attached the slug to the hook and then let the hook sink into the water.

A fish caught onto his hook and he reeled in the hook seeing a much larger fish on the hook.

"So I guess slugs help you get bigger fish." Mabel said.

"Yeah. I can see that." Dipper said with his words trailing off into a deep relaxed sigh.

Dipper just stood there gazing at Mabel. He then gets himself focused. He whisper to himself "Shouldn't be giving my true self away."

Dipper had packed up his fishing gear and then said "Well, I'm going back to the Mystery Shack."

"Guess I'll join you." Mabel said in response.

The two walked through the same path that Dipper walked through before. He then grinned knowing what he was to do next.

He put a gas mask up to his face ensuring himself not to be knocked out by the gas.

A gasping noise came over from Mabel's way as the smell has gotten to her too. The smell was awful, getting worse with every second. The hallucinations, coughing at the smell, and then collapsing next to her brother.

Dipper had turned into a shadow now into the form of Gideon.

"You won't be in my way. At least I'll have my cupcake back." A roaring laugh was then sidetracked by helicopter blades.

The real Dipper scratched his head wondering where he was at. The room was white all around with a door way across the center. Obstacles of all sorts lie between him and the door.

He was slightly confused with the vast room and he couldn't go further or else he will get severely injured or even murdered.

A wall had displayed a splitting image of Gideon.

"Hello there. I suppose you thought that this was the last you'll ever see of me? No, I wouldn't want you getting in the way of me and Mabel. But that is what this room is for. Keeping you away from us." Gideon said.

"You know I'll get out of here soon." Dipper replied.

"Sure you will." Gideon said flicking a switch. A buzzing sound erupted from the floors.

**Note: I know this was short but It's four in the morning and I'm really tired so… that's it… for now…..**


	2. Electric Floor, Dolls, Rocks

Dipper felt his legs shake. Whatever Gideon set off in the room it was very powerful. Parts of Dipper's body started to sting. He jumped after each shock. Gideon had set an electric floor switch.

Dipper went for higher ground trying to get away from the electricity that soared through the white floor. It was probably made of metal by the way it felt.

He needed to think of a way to stop the floor from frying him. All he saw were chunks of metal and other small particles around him. He leaned off the edge of the boxes and grabbed a small piece of metal which zapped his hand due to all the flowing electricity.

"Man. He is that obsessed." Dipper mumbled to himself.

He threw the metal to the switch hoping it would hit the right thing. The metal hit the off switch causing the floors to be more compatible for walking.

Dipper saw more clearly what he was up against and he noticed a few dolls lying out on the floor. More precisely it was five of them.

Dipper laughed to himself. He knew the dolls posed no threat. Then the dolls were lifted up glowing green as Gideon said "Comith to lifith."

The dolls started to move around and then sought out their target. Dipper stepped back and gulped now underestimating the toys.

He ran away from the rampaging dolls as they thrashed everything in their path.

Gideon walked away from the white room and was in a hallway. He approached Mabel as she had awoken. Gideon had pressed down on his watch and then Mabel began to glow.

"Forgetith about me." He said simply.

Mabel had ceased glowing green. She looked around the place wondering where she was.

"What is this place?" She asked.

"Oh! Follow me and I'll help you. I know this place well." Gideon said.

Mabel was quick to join as Gideon began to walk.

Dipper had bashed the doll on its head with both of his fists as it clung to his leg. He shook his leg getting the doll off of him.

A doll jumped towards Dipper. He ducked down. The doll land behind him and then wrapped its soft arms around Dipper's mouth and nose. For something very fragile it had strength.

Dipper was starting to lose focus as the other dolls attacked him.

He held his hands on the dolls arms getting its grip loose. Dipper had tossed the doll by the exit. He kicked the rest of the dolls away.

Dipper was excited to get to the exit. But, then his path was blocked by rocks.

"Changith landscape." The other Gideon said.

Rocks formed everywhere in the white room. Dipper's only way out was by climbing over the rocks.

That didn't seem too easy with the fragile rocks whose pieces are falling off. Dipper scratched his chin knowing that there was an easy way out.

He started climbing the rocks. The ledge was starting to break apart as Dipper put his hand on the ledge.

The rock broke off making Dipper's right hand slip. He hung onto the stable piece of rock. He then pulled himself up trying to plan out his next jump.

Gideon had introduced Mabel to his storage room stocked with dolls.

"Cool! I didn't know you liked dolls. She then nudged Gideon playfully on the shoulder. He blushed.

"Yes. I planned one me and you being… boyfriend and girlfriend. Maybe something even more!" Gideon said ecstatically.

"I'd loved to." Mabel said.

Dipper was climbing up the last rock left to climb. He was aware of the falling pebbles that bounce off the rock. Dipper was atop of the rock and he looked down at the rest of the white room. He went for the exit in front of him.

**Note: Yes, I made up magic spell names. Most of this chapter wasn't what I wanted it to be.**


	3. Doorknob, Wooden Figures, Restaurant

As Dipper approached the door he was electrocuted as his hand made contact with the doorknob. He retracted his hand rubbing it after that painful jolt of electricity.

"Ow." He moaned. He didn't want to injure his hand again so he had to think of another way to get past the door. He looked around him for something to use.

He then took notice of the rocks that lie beneath his feet. He then began to throw them at the door. The rocks pounded against the metal door but nothing happened. He needed to do something different.

"Exactly!" He said responding to whatever he had thought of in his head.

Dipper carried the weight of a large rock and brought it over to the door. He began to fall back but, he caught his balance. The rock was seriously heavy and he struggled with the rock.

` Dipper pushed the rock against the door. He had seen a dent in the door. He continued to pound the rock onto the door until it was loose and then fell off.

Dipper was pleased with his work and walked through the doorway.

Gideon had explained the dolls to Mabel who indeed had no memory of who Gideon was.

"These wittle ol' guys will say things once you pull the string." Gideon said. He tugged on the string on the back of the doll.

"Its just wittle ol' me." The doll said.

"Ooo." Mabel said picking up one of the dolls that stood out. She pulled the string anticipated on what it would it would say.

"This is a pre-recorded message. Make sure to get rid of Dip-" The Doll was then snatched and covered up by Gideon.

"These are sorta private." Gideon said nervously.

"Okay…" Mabel said seeming unsure.

Gideon moved the doll over by a box that said "rejects". Gideon whistled. At least she didn't find out. Gideon had turned away to make sure of one thing.

He quickly spoke his words. "Would you want to go on a date?" Gideon said.

Back at the Mystery Shack. Gruncle Stan, Wendy and Soos were all in the lobby. Gruncle Stan was polishing his waxed figure's severed head whilst Wendy was reading a book of some sort with her feet on the counter.

Soos found some work in replacing yet another light bulb. The three really didn't seem to notice Dipper and Mabel's whereabouts. The thought of them still fishing was all that didn't make them worry.

Dipper walked down a hall. He was looking for Mabel and Gideon. They couldn't have left the house right? Well, Dipper went into the storage room chock full of dolls. He moved slowly throughout the room.

The table had wooden figures placed on it. Dipper looked upon it. The Mabel and Gideon figures were together as his figure lookalike was on the ground with a pair of scissors in it. There was a small piece of paper there as well.

Dipper had gasped. "They are going to dinner at a restaurant! But, I thought Mabel didn't want to see him again?" Dipper said to himself.

He took account of the address and then stormed out of the house. He ran through the forest and ran by the side of the road.

Dipper saw the place in front of him. He pushed the door open ignoring the man asking for his name.

"Hey! Get back over here!" The man said.

Dipper still walked into the building. He saw the two over at the far left of the restaurant. Dipper was furious. He slammed down on the table that the two were seated at. Quite certainly it got their attention.

"Mabel I thought you didn't want to see him anymore?" Dipper questioned his twin sister.

"What do you mean? I had just met him." She responded.

Dipper's jaw dropped a bit. "How don't you remember it was only just a week ago?"

"Don't be crazy brother." Mabel said.

Gideon's eye started to twitch. Dipper couldn't believe Mabel. Why did she forget about Gideon? It was right on the tongue but he couldn't spell it out yet.

"Magic…" Dipper said.

"Gideon had revealed his watch as Dipper started to figure out the whole charade.

"Oh boy, you just made a turn for the worst." Gideon said.

**Note: **

** I was preoccupied with playing my bass guitar, planning more Gravity Falls fanfics, and listening to music. So here it is. It all ends on 4. I have the ending planned out so I hope you guys are ready. **


	4. Marshmallow, Box, End

Gideon touched his watch. Dipper saw this coming. He began to glow green and then was thrown to the other side of the restaurant. He slid on the well polished brown floors and crashed into the tables ahead of him.

"I'm not surprised." Dipper said standing up wiping the blood from a cut on his face.

"Then let us settle this." Gideon said.

"Get over here then!" Dipper said.

"Gladly." Gideon smirked.

He clutched his watch and reeled his hand in to pull Dipper back towards him.

"If you were a real fighter you wouldn't be using that watch." Dipper said.

"You want little ol' me to play fair?" Gideon said.

"Cut it with the 'little old me stuff!" Dipper said.

Gideon put pressure on the watch. Dipper started to choke. He held his neck still trying to get air. Mabel tackled Gideon. He fell over and there was no struggle on Dipper's neck.

"Thanks sis." Dipper said but stopped to look over to Gideon and Mabel.

"Why would you get in the way?" Gideon said.

"So he was right…" She said.

"I only wanted to get rid of your family and we could be together. Aren't you still my little marshmallow?" Gideon reasoned.

"No."

Gideon snapped. He was like a fuse that had already set off. With the touch of his watch the tables and chairs began to float.

"Oh no!" Dipper cried.

The chairs went out of the window and shattered glass covered the floor. With every second the sound had erupted. Dipper was covering himself. He needed to get to his sister. The tables had been thrown around the room. Dipper ducked and dodged the incoming tables.

Dipper ran to Mabel. He was happy that he got to his sister but now isn't the time for an awkward sibling hug. Gideon was smiling evilly.

"I'm bringing this place down!" Gideon said.

"What!" Dipper and Mabel said at the same time.

Gideon destroyed the rock that kept this Cliffside restaurant up. As the rocks began to tumble people started to head for the exit. They managed to get out alive.

Gideon punched Dipper across the face. Dipper moved back and Gideon reached for Mabel. He put his arm around her neck. He tried to stay upright as the place was going down the hill. It slid against the rock and continued that way.

"One move and she'll be thrown out of here!" Gideon said.

"I thought you loved her." Dipper said. "Are you that insane?"

Gideon started to realize. He began to let go of Mabel. He didn't thought of this as an obviously a trick but then Mabel punched him. He regained his focus and was ready to use his watch. Mabel fired the grappling hook at the watch and yanked it off.

The hook had the watch in its grasp. It retracted back to her.

"You don't have your powers anymore, again." Dipper said.

Gideon had clinched his fists. The restaurant was almost at the forest area. Everyone couldn't keep their balance and then they all were down. They had started to roll off of the window. Hitting the ground as the restaurant followed behind. Dipper had been out of it once he reached the ground. The same happened to Gideon and Mabel.

A rock got in the way of the restaurant. As soon as it reached the rock it had stopped. Pieces of the restaurant began to fly around the area. Men quickly swarmed the three. They got them onto a helicopter.

Gruncle Stan, Wendy and Soos were quick to arrive as the doctor shook his head side-to-side. The wreckage was inevitable. Dread and sorrow was quick to settle in.

After a week since then inside the Mystery Shack the place wasn't as cheery as usual.

"I miss that cat noise that he made." Wendy said slightly chuckling.

"And that hat on top of his head…" Soos said.

"It'll be hard telling their parents." Gruncle Stan said.

"The other one was a lot of fun. Always doing something ridiculous." Wendy said.

"I hope to see them someday." Gruncle Stan said.

Soos reached for a box and was happier. "I found them!" He said.

The box was labeled "Matt the Top Hat Cat and Fun-O Cake". The items were dolls of the characters from that popular kids show. But the thing is… why do they have that?

"Oh good! So we will be having an easier phone conversation about selling that!" Gruncle Stan said.

The door opened. Dipper and Mabel were back. They were done with placing more signs in the forest.

"We're done." Dipper said exhausted.

"Man! Last week was crazy!" Mabel said.

"Yeah so what happened last week for you two and Gideon to be all beat up with a restaurant broken in pieces at the bottom of a hill?" Gruncle Stan questioned.

"Gideon." Dipper said.

"Gideon." Mabel repeated.

"Gideon, again." Gruncle Stan said.

**Note:**

** I hope I yanked got some of you guys with the descriptions of characters that have qualities like Dipper and Mabel making it seem like they were dead. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this!**

** I'm making a TF2 and Gravity falls crossover soon. The Title… "Learning at Teufort" **

** Everyone at the Mystery Shack will get to learn some stuff about RED. **


End file.
